moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amaranthine
The Amaranthine is an organization devoted, in short, to order and freedom. Monitoring the global health of Azeroth, researching ancient artifacts and the implications they carry in present times and overcoming threats to Azeroth's future are the group's goals. Before recent times, the order was called 'The Amaranth Eye'. History The Amaranthine of Old The origins of the Amaranth Eye reach past the ages to the Sundering of Azeroth. When the kaldorei were reeling and recovering from Azshara's invitation to the Burning Legion, there were a handful of the starborne who felt more than betrayed by her actions; they were motivated to action. The original founders are supposed to be representative of varying kinds of kaldorei: worshippers of Elune, disciples of Cenarius, admirers of Illidan Stormrage and the remaining Highborne who came to call themselves the Shen'dralar. Despite their differences, this small group came together to guard themselves against ever again being caught unaware by a betrayal such as Azshara's. They swore their efforts to secrecy, speaking and writing of their cause only to one another and for two centuries, they remained a clandestine society devote to monitoring the powers that were, whether mortal, wild god or otherwise. Eventually, recruitment dwindled to a halt completely. Or, perhaps it didn't. Rumors and reports were never very clear or very numerous. The last known Amaranthine activity can be marked at 235 years after the Sundering. Beyond that, there was no word. Either the members of the order went into hiding, were disbanded or rooted out. Whatever deeds this order performed and whatever accomplishments it claims have never come to public knowledge, though there is a general agreement that given the secrecy that shrouded the order, their activities were never intended to be noticed. The only artifacts that have been found include: a handful of silver pendants bearing the sigil of a half-lidded eye encrusted in diamonds, several dozen missives all encoded with an unknown cypher and a demon's skull upon which the sigil was burned. Speculation of the order's activities among those very few archaeologists who have taken an interest conclude that it was mainly focused on ending the threats that demons posed to Azeroth. An Order Revived As the Siege of Orgrimmar was being carried out, a kaldorei once more invoked the order's name and sought to bring it out of the shadows and into the light. Ysverith Silentsong registered the order's name and at the time of the Iron Horde's Invasion of the Blasted Lands, began to gather members. The Amaranthine in Draenor As the order saw a great opportunity for learning and had no great numbers to aid the efforts against the Iron Horde, they ventured through the Dark Portal and into the past with the rest of the Grand Alliance. After Ysverith's death, the order retreated into itself - choosing once more to operate in secret, rather than continue operating publicly. Emerging from Loss Unfortunate circumstances seemed to surround the group after it's Prime's death. Leadership wavered and membership waned. While few remained, those that did were stalwart and dedicated. Among them was a young woman named Cyremthesia who, despite her noble birth and breeding, chose to be called 'Cyrie' and dedicate her life to serving Azeroth. The hardships felt by the order seemed mired in uncertainty but Cyrie's bright hopefulness and enthusiasm drew them together and helped forge a new way forwards. When she, upon her eighteenth birthday, claimed her birthright she also set in motion a series of events that would land her in direct leadership of the group. The fate of two crippled orders - the Noble House of d'Tanien and the Amaranthine - appeared to fall upon her shoulders. Location and Resources The Amaranthine are not known for their numbers, fleets or troops. They are known, however, for keeping their secrets very well. The actual number of their resources, gold or the reach of their influence seems either not to be a focus or something they keep very close to their own kind. The Silversage Refuge There is a fortress made of stone nestled in the woods -- somewhere. Members of the order are introduced to the Amaranthine base of operations but directions to the Refuge itself remains entirely undisclosed to public access. In Stormwind City Members of the order are known to congregate on the ledge between the harbor and the cemetery in Stormwind. The Atlas A tome carried by proven members of the order, an Atlas is shrouded in secrecy but very often used for a variety of tasks. The Atlas appears to be rather useless to anyone beyond its owner. These Atlases are unique to the organization and upon casual appraisal or inspection use enchanting techniques both elegant and complex in order to function.Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Neutral Guilds Category:Adventurer Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds